Talisman Rules
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Can the monkey talisman turn animals into humans? Heck, can the talisman be used to turn people into dragons? And what happens if your ying or your yang dies while separated by the tiger talisman? And other random talisman questions never answered by the show.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey Talisman

(Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan's Adventures. I also don't know if any of the answers I made to my own questions are right. I just chose the option that was most fun or interesting to write.)

"Hey Jackie."

"Waa!" Jackie shouted, turning around. Jade was standing on a rock behind him. "Jade! I told you to stay at the hotel!"

Jade snorted. "And you thought I was going to listen?"

Jackie was going to answer, but at that moment a Dark Hand enforcer, Finn, swung their fist at him. Well, they were really Dark Hand enforces anymore, right now they were fighting about an oni mask. There was supposed one under the floor boards of a building a little higher up the mountain.

Jackie ducked from Finn's fist so he punched the rock instead. Jackie then kicked him. "Talk later."

"Hmm. Looks like Jackie could use some help, especially before Tarakudo shows up." Jade said. She riffled through her pockets. She knew she'd left a talisman in here, but which one was it? Jade finally found it and pulled it out. "Monkey. Now, what can I do with that?"

Jade probably could've turned the enforcers into something harmless, but her first thought was to turn herself into something more powerful. But what? What?

"Waa!"

"Jackie?" Jade looked up. Jackie had just been pushed off the nearby ledge. He had grabbed onto the ground to stop himself from falling, but it would take him a little while to get back up, if one of the enforces didn't realize they could step on his hands first. So Jade pointed the monkey talisman at herself and shouted the first thing that came to mind. "Dragon!"

It actually worked. Jade looked like one of Shendu's minions from his alternate reality, only smaller, orange, and wingless. The smaller size and winglessness was probably because she was younger. _Well, let's see if I can still do the important thing. _Jade thought. She let out a roar.

The enforcers turned around. Their eyes grew wide and they ran screaming. Jade opened her mouth and roared again. Only this time fire came out. "Cool!" She chased the enforcers around breathing fire until they ran down the mountain. Then she turned. Jackie had climbed back onto the ground. "Hi Jackie."

"Jade! How did you-?!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Monkey talisman." Jade answered simply. Then she picked him up and put him on her back. He wasn't too heavy, though she was close enough to the ground he had to lift his legs. "Now come on, we've got a mask to get." She dashed up the mountain to the building Jackie had been heading to much faster than he could've run.

Jackie climbed off once Jade stopped. "Stay here." He instructed.

Jade looked at the door, far too small for her to get through now. "Duh."

Jackie went inside and began looking in the floor boards for where the oni mask was supposed to be. It wasn't there. He frowned and continued to look around. After pulling up a lot more wooden planks he was forced to conclude he wasn't going to find it.

Jade, watching from the doorway, had to agree. "Guess there's no oni mask here." She commented.

"No." Jackie said. He turned around. "Which means you need to turn back now."

"Ah." Jade moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey Talisman 2

Jade sat with Scruffy and looked at him with deep concern. "The doc doesn't know what's wrong with you boy." She said, rubbing the top of his head.

Scruffy whimpered. He'd been feeling under the weather ever since his power was removed from him and Jade was worried. All they knew right now was that it wasn't a direct result of losing the talisman power. Uncle had confirmed that for her.

"You're the only one who knows what's wrong. Wish you could tell us." Jade sighed. Then her eyes widened. "Or can you?" She attached his leash to a nearby pole so he wouldn't go running off. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

She went to the vault, took out the monkey talisman, and ran back to Scruffy. "Now we can learn what's wrong straight from the horse's mouth. Or, dog's." Jade took him out of his collar, pointed the talisman, and shouted "Human!"

And Scruffy changed into a fully clothed kid looking human. "Whoa." Jade said. She hadn't been sure if it would work, they'd never made and animal human before. Then she smiled. This could have some serious perks. "So Scruffy, what's wrong?"

Scruffy whimpered in a very dog like way.

"Oh that's right." Jade said, smacking her forehead. "Becoming a different creature doesn't change your language." She remembered back to when she'd been a monkey. She hadn't understood a thing they were saying, and their squeaks and screams had obviously meant something.

"Jade!"

Jade jumped. That was Jackie shouting. She looked around and realized Scruffy had slipped away. That added to Jackie's scream made it pretty obvious what had happened. Jade sighed and headed towards where Jackie had shouted from.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiger Talisman

The young green dragon looked up sleepily. Actually most of the dragons around here were green, including his sister who'd just come in. That was odd. "Em? Where have you been?" He asked.

"Shendu's palace." Emerald explained. "Check out what I found." She held her claw out.

The male dragon gasped. That was one of Shendu's talismans. It looked like it had a tiger on it. "How did you get that?"

"I stole it." Emerald said proudly.

"You _stole _a talisman! Shendu's going to kill you when he finds out!"

Emerald shrugged. "It'll take him a while to notice."

If her brother was human, he'd face palm. Instead he growled and his eyes glowed. "Give it!"

"No way!" She yanked her claws away. "I stole it fair and square!"

Her brother leapt on her and the 2 proceeded to wrestle for the talisman. Emerald's grip tightened on it and her claws cracked it. The talisman split in 2. "What have you done?!" Her brother asked.

Emerald gasped. "I've ruined it! I shouldn't have done that!"

But at the same time she said, "Eh. What does it matter?"

Confused, Emerald's brother looked at her. His jaw dropped. There were 2 of her to look at. "What?" Both of them asked. At this point they seemed to notice there were more voices speaking than one and looked at each other. "Yikes!"

"You've got to fix the talisman!" Her, their, brother urged. "Maybe that'll fix you."

"So we'll be together again?" One of the Emeralds asked. "No way." She glowered.

"I can't say I'm fond of the idea either." The other one said, sounding much more nervous. "But we probably should. . ."

Her brother groaned. "Shendu's going to kill you. And probably me too for being involved."

Just then there was a bang outside. "Sounds like the humans are revolting again." Her brother said.

"Yes! A good fight!" One of the Emerald's, the nastier one, cheered.

"Do we have to fight them? We know they don't stand a chance." The other one pointed out.

"Exactly, that's why it's fun." The nasty Emerald replied. She half dragged the nice Emerald and their brother to the entrance of the cave. "Now go fight!" Then that Emerald ran off, glad to fight.

Her brother sighed and joined in. The nice Emerald didn't though, and her brother didn't think to check on her until there was a scream from her. He spun around. "Emerald!" She ran over. The nice Emerald was bleeding, rather badly, and her eyes were losing her focus. "No. Please." But he knew she was doomed. Before he could even do anything about it, the nice Emerald was gone.

Her brother called out, voice shaking. "E-Em! The other you is dead!"

The other Emerald walked over. She actually did seem shocked. It was lucky the humans had already been put back in their place or these 2 would've probably died too. The nasty Emerald took the half of the talisman from her counterpart and put the 2 pieces back together. Nothing happened.

"Well?" Emerald's brother asked.

"I don't feel any different."

"So she's really gone forever?"

Emerald nodded. "Does this mean we're separated forever?"

Her brother shrugged. "Or until you die." He looked back down, still mourning the loss of half his sister.

Her other half obviously wasn't though. After a pause she shouted "Brilliant! I'm all evil! Maybe this'll make up stealing a talisman!"

(Considering the finality of this one, yes, I used OCs, and kept the name in English. But hey, time frame was almost explained.)


	4. Chapter 4

Rat Talisman

Jade walked through the toy store. There were so many toys, normally she would've stopped and looked at all of them, and asked Jackie for the best ones. But Jackie wasn't here right now and Jade was on a mission. She'd been saving for something.

A few rows down she found it. She grabbed a light saber off the shelf. "Yes!" She climbed back down and went to the check out. She'd been saving for this for a while now, she knew she had enough.

Jade paid for her new toy and headed back for Section 13. Jackie wouldn't be there, he was at Uncle's Shop, but Jade was fine with that. She'd asked him for this before saving, he'd refused. So Jade went to her room in Section 13 and began to play with it.

About 5 minuets later she was bored. The toy was nice, it folded, lit up, and made sounds like a real light saber, but after saving the world so many times a toy just wasn't as entertaining as it used to be. Jade sighed as she dropped into a chair and set her light saber on the table. Now if it was real. . .

"I wonder. . ." Jade said, looking at the light saber with interest again. She picked it up and slipped out. People in the hall noticed her, but no one noticed where she was going. She made it to the hall with the vault. No one was in sight. Jade walked down the hall, slipped into the vault with ease, and grabbed the rat talisman.

"Alright. Real light saber, here we go." Jade placed the rat talisman in the light saber and a real glowing blade came out. "Cool." Jade said. Before she could decide what to do next however, the light saber gave a violent jerk. Jade let out a surprised yell as it jerked out of her grip. She looked up. The light saber was hovering in the air, on its own. "J-Jackie. . ." She whimpered. For a moment she stared at it, then it sliced down. Jade yelled and leapt back, barely avoiding getting sliced in half. "Help!" She shouted, running out of the vault, her toy hot in pursuit.

* * *

Jackie stepped off the phone booth elevator. Captain Black was waiting for him on the other side. "Jackie."

"Hello Captain Black." Jackie greeted. The 2 began to walk down the hall.

"Where have you been?" Captain Black asked.

"Uncle's Shop. He was trying to make a locator spell for the panko box, so we wouldn't have to keep waiting until the Dark Hand released to go after it." Jackie explained.

"And?" Captain Black waited for more. It was obvious he was trying not to get hopeful.

He was right not to. Jackie shook his head. "No luck."

"That's alright." Captain Black assured him. "But maybe you can help us with our problem now."

What their problem was was revealed when they turned a corner into a major part of Section 13. There was a light saber that would looked an awful lot like a toy if it wasn't currently trying to slice everything that moved with a real blade. One of these moving objects was Jade. "Jackie!" She cried.

Jackie sighed. "I'll take care of it."

(Sorry is I spelled panko wrong, I couldn't find the official spelling. And I have no idea if toy light sabers would actually exist in Jackie Chan's Adventures world, it just worked well for this story.)


	5. Chapter 5

Horse Talisman

Chow opened his eyes, though admittedly that didn't change much for his vision. He considered putting his sunglasses back on, but this shouldn't take long. Chow slipped over to Ratso's bed and picked up the horse talisman. He gave it a squeeze. Nothing happened. His eye sight certainly didn't change, which is what he'd been going for.

After a few more attempts of just squeezing it Chow walked over to the wall and hit the talisman against it. The banging noise it made seemed very loud in the quiet hotel. He spun around with a panicked expression and waited for signs he'd woken up the other enforcers or worse Shendu and Valmont. But the other enforcers didn't move and there were no noises from the other room. It seemed like everyone was still sleeping.

Chow decided to hit it against the floor instead. That was much quieter. He tried that, and sneezing on it, and throwing it across the room because that worked once right? At some point he was however, forced to conclude the talisman just didn't fix eye sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Talisman Mix Up

(I hesitated to put this one in here since it has more than one talisman and is an AU to boot, but it is something about the talismans you have to wonder about. Seriously at the end of amazing T girl the talismans are mixed up, and we don't see them again until they're destroyed do we?)

The enforcers ran down the street. Luckily no one was after them yet. Apparently the weird wizard type and Chan were too busy to fighting each other to realize the talismans were gone.

Valmont was waiting for them. "Well? Did you get them?"

"You bet big V." Finn replied. He reached into the bag and pulled out the dragon talisman. Oh that was a good one. "Fire power." He held the talisman out, and proceeded to disappear. "It didn't do anything." Finn said, not noticing.

"Um. . ." Ratso started.

"You sure about that?" Chow asked.

"Are you sure you grabbed the right talisman?" Valmont wanted to know.

Finn let out a little scream when he realized what had happened. Then he made himself reappear and looked at the talisman. "No, it's the right talisman. Look if you like." Finn held it out.

Valmont took the talisman. It was the dragon one. He squeezed it too, and disappeared. "Uh, I guess there's been a mix up." Finn guessed, shrugging.

Valmont reappeared. "Well don't just stand there then! Find the real dragon talisman!"

The enforcers all began reaching into the bag and activating talismans. A few moments later Chow was a weasel, though he still had his sun glasses, and Ratso was lying on the ground because Finn had found the dragon power in the horse talisman. Finn and Chow began to frantically look for the new immortality or healing talisman. Finn finally managed to find it in the tiger talisman.

Valmont sighed. Of course the talisman powers had gotten mixed up. Why would anything ever be simple? "I suppose we should right these down." It was going to take a while to remember which one did which now after all.

Finn and Ratso exchanged glances. "Sure big V." Finn said.

"Whatever you say." Ratso agreed. The 2 walked away to start writing this down. Chow squeaked after them angrily. They'd taken the talismans without changing him back, and he suspected they'd done it on purpose.


	7. Chapter 7

Dog Talisman

"How did I get into this mess?" Jackie wondered aloud. He was currently lying on the ground in the middle of some sort of arena, with a man about to decapitate him.

"Jackie!" A familiar voice shouted. It was Jade. If he wasn't about to have his head cut off he would've wondered how she'd gotten here.

As it was, she was throwing something at him. He recognized it as it came closer. The dog talisman. Jackie grabbed it just as his head was hit with the blade.

Jackie had an odd feeling he'd never had before. But he could tell something was wrong. He looked up. "Waa!" Jackie cried. A few others screamed when they saw this happened, because Jackie's head was no longer attached to his body.

Jade laughed nervously. "Guess I should've brought the horse talisman too huh?"

"Jade." Jackie groaned.

Meanwhile, the leader of the group who'd tried to cut off his head, well they'd succeeded technically, seemed to have gotten used to this change of events. "Everyone! Hold him down!" He ordered his men.

"No! No holding down!" Jackie objected. To his surprise, his hands still waved like he'd wanted them to. He quickly had his body get up. It did, and it fought like usual. Only without a head.

"Whoa." Jade said, staring.

Jackie had to agree. "This is just too weird."


	8. Chapter 8

Rat Talisman 2

Jade and Scruffy walked around the museum looking for Jackie. It was harder than it looked. The museum was huge and Scruffy kept running away. Jade had to chase after him.

After on such times Jade dropped into the nearest seat to her. "We need a faster way to get around." She told Scruffy.

Then her eyes widened as she realized where she was. It was a truck. She'd ended up in some sort of military truck chasing Scruff. "Duh Jade." She pressed the pedal. Nothing happened. Maybe she'd gotten it the wrong way around. She pressed the other pedal. No change. "Ah."

For a moment she seemed put out, then she sat up, smiling. "Good thing I always come prepared." She took the rat talisman out of her pocket. Scruffy barked and tried to take it, so Jade hurried and put it in the truck.

The truck lights turned on and the engine revved. "Alright." Jade said. She reached for the pedal, but before she could hit it the truck moved forward of its own accord. "Whoa!" Jade shouted as she was lurched back into her seat. The truck wasn't done yet though. It began to spin around and around.

Scruffy fell off the seats onto the floor below and Jade grabbed the seat with one hand and the door with the other to stay up. She considered opening the door and leaping out, but the truck seemed to read her mind and locked the doors. Then it began to back up.

When it stopped abruptly Jade wasn't comforted. This could only be the calm before the storm. "Oh boy." She said. And with that the truck shot forward. It drove itself out of the exhibit and down the stairs. Jade tried to say 'whoa' again but it didn't come out clearly since she kept bumping on each step.

"Alright, enough of this." Jade said, reaching her hand forward as the truck spun around the front desk. She pulled the rat talisman out of the truck. Momentum kept it going for a while, but it did eventually stop. "You're getting a time out." Jade said. She turned to Scruffy. "Now come on. Let's go find Jackie."


End file.
